wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Answering Common WOF Questions
Heyo! This page is public for anyone to edit. It's mainly to provide our theories for some plot holes, world building, and dragon science to the books that might not have been answered before. Feel free to add your own! If you want to, you can sign your name with a ~ Just try to have a reasonable enough explanation. If you disagree, take it to the comments please! How does dragon age work in the Wings of Fire universe? So this is sort of debatable, but for me the easiest way to tell how old a dragon would be if they were a human is simple--just add ten to their age. Think about it like this. Dragons are considered to be an adult when they turn seven. Going by my plus-ten rule, that's the equivalent of a seventeen-year-old human. Pretty accurate both biologically and socially. The dragonets of destiny, are, in the original series, 6 years old. This translates to 16 years in "scavenger" years, which seems to make sense. They are old enough to do important things and have serious crushes but they still had to have caretakers in the beginning of TDP. I used to go by the "times 2" rule, but I now realize this doesn't always apply. Anemone is 1 year old in TLH. But she's obviously more capable than a two year old. Being like an 11 year old human doesn't seem too far off from how she acts. And this would make an adult dragon. 7 years old, the equivalent of a fourteen year old, which in many cultures is still a child/teen. So my solution is this: In the first year of a dragonet's life, they age very quickly socially, emotionally, and physically. This slows down when they turn 1 and from then on they age at the same speed as a scavenger would. We also know that dragons never stop growing like humans--Darkstalker in Arc Two was gigantic because he was two-thousand years old. We haven't seen many dragons that are very old, hough, usually because external forces from the hardships of dragon life kill them. How does dragon age work in the Wings of Fire universe? (According to Tui This is a highly contested topic that's been around for a long long time. At a Boston event, Tui stated that 5 dragon years was equal to 13 human years. She also stated that the Dragonets of Destiny were 15/16 years old (in human years) when they escaped. Using this ratio, we find it is 2.6 human years to dragon years. Why queens in power instead of kings? Why a matriarchy? It seems like it would be more logical for both the princes and princesses to be fair game for the next tribe leader. I mean, look at Queen Coral. It was so easy for the assassin (no spoilers) to kill off each of her daughters. And what if a a queen is simply unlucky and only gets boys? Or what if there's a female-specific disease in the tribe that lasts for a long time leaving no potential heirs to the throne? That could be avoided if there were kings instead with the power. I'll try to explain my theory. First of all, there actually are kings. Gill, Coral's husband and mate, is considered a king because he is a partner of the queen. He is not royal himself, but he is a consort. The only difference is that he doesn't have any power, and although he may be important to the queen on a romantic and family scale, he doesn't actually have political power. I believe the reason it's a queen with the power has to do with dragon reproduction. We don't know much about dragon eggs, but we do know that the female becomes "pregnant*," or "with egg," from a male dragon and carries it for some time before laying the eggs, which after an unspecified amount of time, hatch into dragonets. We know that dragonets can be raised without any interference from their fathers except for the fertilization in the beginning because of dragons like Palm who leave while with egg and never see their mates again. Palm, however, is shown to be concerned with her pregnancy being discovered, meaning dragons can pretty much tell when a female is with egg. How does this apply to royalty? Well, a queen can have 457 spouses and all female dragonets she has with them are potential heirs. It doesn't matter who the father is. And everybody knows who the queen's heirs are because, unless she purposefully hides them, because they will have seen her lay the eggs or otherwise be with egg. Boy dragons on the other hand, can have dragonets with 457 females and unless he claims the eggs as his own, nobody would know they were his. Meaning that if it was the male's line that carried the importance and royalty, and if there was a king who particularly likes to sleep around, there could be a billion royal heirs living around the kingdom and unless the king said something, nobody would know. This would make throne challenges and family trees very confusing. But when everybody knows the queen had eggs, it's easier to keep track of who has the important royal blood. * I put pregnant in quotes because for reptiles that lay eggs (or oviparous animals) , which we can assume dragons are, have some different terms (I like to call them preggnant) and pregant only really applies to mammals Category:Public Category:Help Category:Miscellaneous